bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Alraune
Alraune is a mysterious demon from Inferno who makes her first appearance in Bayonetta 2. A female humanoid akin to Madama Butterfly and Madama Styx who is based around plant imagery, she is the one who holds Jeanne's soul in captivity in order to leech the witch's power. Lemegeton's Guidebook Role in Bayonetta 2 As Inferno is a place where power means everything in terms of who rules over who, Alraune was quick to take a hold of Jeanne's soul when it entered her realm in order to make herself stronger. When Bayonetta forcefully enters her palace of vines, Alraune is initially angry at the witch for trespassing into her territory but gives her the option to leave immediately so she will be spared. Bayonetta responds by causing even more destruction with the help of Madama Butterfly. Alraune, realizing that Bayonetta is not only an Umbra Witch but that her pact demon is one that she has hated for millennia, quickly launches into battle to destroy the intruders. After Bayonetta defeats her for the first time, Alraune curses her opponent before transforming into a secondary form using the power of Jeanne's soul inside her new body. Bayonetta fights her one more time and eventually rips Jeanne's soul free, defeating the demon. Before Madama Butterfly can deliver her final blow, Rodin stops Bayonetta from killing Alraune and insists she take care of Jeanne before sealing the demon inside one of his new creations: Alruna. Gameplay As the major bossfight for Chapter XI, Alraune has a multitude of abilities at her disposal and has two major forms that must be fought in sequence. In her first form, Alraune's primary attacks consist of using her sharp fingernails as claws, being able to lunge at Bayonetta, spin them in circular motions or use them in an aerial attack that slams into the ground. The nails have a long range due to their length but are telegraphed easily enough to trigger Witch Time . Alraune can also absorb Bayonetta's health piece by piece by attempting to rip the witch's soul out and can be escaped from by shaking the left stick, or by using a large vine to drain all of her life energy with a few seconds. Like the weapons that eventually gain her namesake, Alraune can also use a vine-like whip from her hands and feet that can lash out during any of her other attacks on ground or in the air. She can place down large flowers around the battlefield that spew out a liquid which will restrain Bayonetta until she destroys them. Alraune will frequently transform into a flurry of flower petals during certain Wicked Weave attacks and negate them, similar to Bayonetta's own Bat Within ability. In her secondary form, Alraune retains her upper body while her lower half becomes that of a reptilian-like creature. Due to this, she relies on the her claws to lunge at Bayonetta from afar as her primary means of aggression. Alraune is also able to use Jeanne's soul as an energy source to deal magical attacks, during which the Umbran seal will appear on her abdomen as a cue. Jeanne's soul, however, is also her weak point and Bayonetta must tear open her friend's prison piece by piece throughout the battle. Recommended Weapons During the initial fight against Alraune, a similar approach to the Masked Lumen encounters must be used in terms of prioritising the triggering of Witch Time and speedy attacks before the demon either dodges or negates them. Because of this, weapons such as Rakshasa and even Alruna itself (if the player has already won the battle before) are ideal to land quick hits whilst also maintaining the ability to dodge efficiently. Alraune's second form is arguably more manageable due to her increased bulk and inability to negate Bayonetta's attacks as before. She is still fast, but less so than her initial form. Weapons such as Salamandra are ideal to dish out the maximum damage possible during this second phase of the fight, though the priority of Witch Time in order to do so safely must be upheld. Gallery Alraune Page.png|As seen in Lemegeton's Guidebook Alraune Concept.png|Alraune concept art Alraune Flower Concept.png|Alraune's flowers concept art Alraune 2nd Form Concept.png|Alraune's second form concept art Alraune1 Gallery.jpg|Alraune first gallery model Alraune2 Gallery.jpg|Alraune second gallery model WoD Alraune.png|Whisperer Of Dementia, Alraune Sin títulolog.png|Whisperer of Insanity, Alraune Madamastyx.png|Alraune, about to claim Jeanne's soul for her own Tumblr nbefulInAF1tx602ro1 1280.png|Alraune after she first appears to Bayonetta Ripping soul.png|Alraune, ripping out Bayonetta's soul Alraune 2.png|Alraune, delusional about her power. gg alraune gg.jpg|Alraune after losing Jeanne's soul Bayonetta-1-1.jpg|Japanese Famitsu page of Alraune Alraune B Card.jpg|Alraune's second form in the Verse Card Alraune's health bar.png|Alraune's health bar Trivia *In the description of Alruna, it is revealed that Alraune shares her name with a particular type of flower that only blooms in the depths of Inferno. *Alraune is most likely a reference to the German novel from Hanns Heinz Ewers, Alraune, whose main character is product of an experiment involving the artificial insemination of a prostitute with the semen from a hung murderer, a substance that is believed to grow the mandragora plant. The plant is said to scream when uprooted, killing anyone who hears it, and was majorly used by witches and practitioners of magic in the Middle Ages, not unlike the crystallized compound found in the series for item creation. This connection is further enforced by the vine and flower motif that is apparent in the demon's design as well as her origins of being someone who killed themselves with mandrake poison. *Alraune's name is spelled as 'Alarune' in the game's credits, most likely as a mistake.[1] *Despite alluding to a hatred lasting millennia, Alraune's reason for her grudge against Madama Butterfly is never revealed. References # ↑ Bayonetta 2 Playthrough Part 25 (Credits) Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Bosses Category:Demons